


Happily

by fallingfast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfast/pseuds/fallingfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds out he's pregnant with Harry's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic on here so please go easy on me.  
> I haven't proof read it very well and don't know too much about pregnancy so any mistakes are due to my ignorance.   
> Enjoy :)

Louis Tomlinson was an absolute mess. He had spent the last few weeks franticly trying to figure out how it had happened. They had always been so careful or so he thought they had. Turns out when you get insanely drunk on the night of your twenty second birthday things don’t always happen like you thought they would. 

After weeks of panicking about his sudden nausea and tiredness, Louis decided that he should take a test to confirm his suspicions. He waited until Harry had left for his meeting before he retrieved the test which he had hidden under the bathroom sink. He knew that Harry would be supportive but still didn’t want to tell him until he was one hundred percent sure. 

His hands fumbled as he un-wrapped the small plastic stick showing his nerves. Having a baby is a big responsibility and he’s not sure that they would be able to fit one into their lives. You don’t get many international pop stars starting a family in the peak of their careers. 

Sitting down on the side of the bath after peeing on the stick he attempted to force the negativity out of his mind. He didn’t need it right now. 

A loud beeping broke the silence which meant the countdown on his phone had finished. Time to look. Taking a deep breath he picked up the test of the counter. 

Two blue lines.

He was pregnant. 

*

Louis had been pacing up and down the living room for the past two hours. The stick which was placed on the coffee table was glaring at him. 

“I’ve got to tell him,” he muttered to himself as he crossed the threshold into the kitchen. He grabbed a mug from the cupboard and flicked on the kettle. Tea makes everything   
better. 

After three more mugs of tea the front door slammed. 

“Babe, I’m home,” Harry shouted, just like he does every time. He fumbled with his keys a little before placing them on his little key hook near the door. 

“I’m in here,” Louis spoke quietly.

Walking into the living room Harry was confused by the sight before him. His usually hyperactive, full of life boyfriend was curled up on the sofa, clutching his phone and a small plastic object. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” he asked as he perched on the arm of the sofa. The younger man ran his hands through Louis straggly hair. Harry had been telling him to get it cut for ages but he refused. 

“I need to tell you something,” Louis sat up and turned so he was facing Harry. 

“Go on,” The curly haired boy had concern etched onto his face as urged his partner continue. He grasped onto Louis’s free hand.

“I’m…I’m…” Louis hesitated and looked down at his and Harry’s entwined hands. 

“You’re Pregnant,” Harry finished and he took the test from Louis’s other hand. 

“Yeah,” the older man murmured. 

“How?...I mean we’ve always been careful since we found out it was possible,” He questioned as he looked his partner in his eyes.

“My birthday, I think…” Louis pulled his hands out of Harry’s grasp and fiddled with them in his lap. His eyes fixed on them

“We didn’t use a condom and I kept throwing up so my pill wouldn’t have been in my system anymore, I’m so sorry babe,” Louis spoke, his gaze still fixed on his lap. He didn’t want to look up and meet Harry’s eyes. 

“Oh babe,” Harry pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “It’s not your fault, we’ll get through this together.” 

Harry held on tight to his older boyfriend and rubbed his hand up and down his back. He could feel Louis shaking as the tears started to fall. 

“But how?” Louis spoke into Harry’s chest. His voice was muffled but his other half understood what he was saying. 

“We’ll find a way,” Harry comforted and placed a small kiss on the top of Louis’s head. 

*

“The appointment at the doctors is in an hour and after that we’re meeting with management to start making plans,” Harry shouted to Louis from the kitchen. 

Louis was currently snuggled up under an array of blankets on the sofa as Harry was concerned that he was coming down with a cold. 

“I know babe,” Louis smiled to himself. Harry had tasked himself with being Louis’s protector and organiser ever since he found out he was pregnant. 

“Alright, alright, I was only making sure,” Harry came through from the kitchen with a mouth half full of cookie. The other half was still in his hand.

“I’ll go get dressed,” Louis jumped up from the sofa and skipped over to the curly haired boy, grabbing the other half of the cookie. 

“Oi, gimme that back!” Harry giggled and chased after his partner. “You’re on a healthy eating regime now young man!” 

“I’m older than you!” Louis laughed as he ran up the stairs to the room he and Harry shares. Harry was hot on his ankles but Louis managed to get to the door before him and   
slammed it shut in his face. 

Louis stood giggling behind the door while he stuffed the remainder of the cookie into his mouth.

“Babe, open the door,” Harry whined.

“Wait a sec, I’m just finishing off my delicious cookie!” Louis teased and made satisfied noises through the door. 

“You wait until I get in there Mister Tomlinson!” the younger boy shouted as he banged on the door. Louis could hear him laughing in between his words. Seconds after pulling the   
door open, Louis was laid on the bed getting tickled by Harry. 

“You’re lucky your pregnant young man or I’d be punishing you right now!” Harry giggled as he sat on the bed and stopped tickling his lover. 

“I wouldn’t worry Haz, management will punish me enough when we tell them today,” Louis muttered while he got up and started raiding though the wardrobe for a t-shirt to wear. 

“They’ll be fine babe, stop worrying about it,” Harry cuddled up behind Louis and placed his hands on the older boys flat stomach. 

“I know, It’s just they weren’t pleased with us being a couple let alone having a baby!” Louis spoke, trying not to get angry. He and the baby didn’t need that. 

“We’re going to have a family, that’s all that matters,” Harry confirmed as he rubbed small circles on Louis’s belly. 

“I know Haz,” Louis smiled and turned into his partner’s arms. 

*

All five boys of One Direction were sat in a modern looking office waiting for their management to come and issue them with the verdict. They were just about to announce a worldwide tour but the chances were that it wasn’t going to happen anymore. Turns out hauling a heavily pregnant member (who the public perceived to be straight and not in a relationship with another member) around the world was something that they were not prepared to do. 

“I’m so sorry guys,” Louis broke the silence. He could tell that they were all feeling uncomfortable. One Direction are not known for being quiet and reserved. 

“It’s not your fault Louis,” Harry was quick to respond as he grabbed hold of the older man’s hand to stop him from fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Liam added, clearly demonstrating why his nickname is daddy direction. Louis was, for once, grateful for his serious approach to difficult   
situations. 

“I should have been more careful…” Louis attempted to continue but was cut off by an aggravated Irishman. 

“Louis, shut up!” Niall spoke playfully. 

“It is what it is and we love you regardless so please stop apologising.” The blond pulled Louis into a sideways hug as he was sat on the chair next to him. Zayn smiled encouragingly at Louis which meant that all members approved and accepted him and his baby. Louis was happy. 

That feeling didn’t last long as after a few minutes a man in a smart business suit stepped into the room and sat behind the desk. His name tag said he was called Roger. Niall let go of Louis and allowed him to sit up in his chair. Harry kept hold of his partner’s hand even though the new addition to the room scowled in disapproval. 

“So, we’ve decided what needs to happen.” The management representative began to speak. 

“Louis, we’d like you to seriously consider abortion,” He continued. 

“No!” Louis and Harry shouted at the same time, causing the suited man to sit up straighter in his seat. 

“Under no circumstances is that happening,” Liam added to show is support. 

“Don’t say stuff like that about my Godson,” Niall looked over to Louis with a cheeky smile. It was his speciality, lowering the tension in hard situations.

“Fine, we’ll have to postpone the tour then.” Roger spoke with annoyance in his voice. 

“Fine by me,” Zayn spoke for the first time. His comments were followed by both Liam and Niall agreeing.

“Isn’t there anyway we could tour? I mean it’s only a pregnancy, women work while pregnant all the time!” Louis added to the debate.

“This isn’t just any pregnancy Louis, we all know that male pregnancies aren’t as straight forward,” management commented. He was tapping the bottom of his pen on the desk. He   
was obviously starting to lose his patience with the five boys.

“I agree Louis, you and the baby come first,” Harry said quietly knowing that Louis would not be impressed that he is supporting the opposition. 

“If not touring is the safest option then that’s what we’ll do,” Liam added and smiled towards Louis hoping that the older boy wouldn’t attack him. 

“Niall, Zayn do you agree?” Roger asked the remaining two members of the band.

“Definitely,” Zayn spoke.

“I want my Godson to be safe so yeah, It’s cool with me,” Niall responded. 

“It’s settled then, we postpone the tour until after the birth.” Roger placed his pen down on the table.

“This isn’t an extended holiday thought boys, we’ll be planning interviews, the album will be released as planned and we expect you to begin work on your next album,” He   
lectured. The boys all nodded.

“Also, Harry and Louis,” Roger continued and pointed at the named boys with his pen. “We need to create a coming out plan as we won’t be able to cover it up, we won’t state anything about a pregnancy though until you begin to show, we don’t want to shock the public too much.” 

“You mean we can come out?” Harry grinned at Louis.

“Seriously?” Louis beamed at the suited man, all of the hope from the past three years shining through his eyes.

“yes, but we still expect PDA’s to be kept to a minimum.” Roger spoke monotonously. 

“What about me and Liam?” Zayn questioned. “Can we come out?” He asked hopefully.

“No chance,” Roger responded quickly. Liam grabbed hold of Zayn’s hand and looked at him reassuringly. 

“We’ll have our day babe,” He muttered quietly so Roger couldn’t hear. 

“You guys are dismissed, I’ll be in touch about your upcoming schedules.” Roger said as he messed around with some of the papers on his desk. 

The five members of One Direction stumbled out of the room as fast as they could. Harry had a protective arm wrapped around Louis’ waist as the left. Zayn was still gripping onto Liam’s hand. They headed to the car park as a group.

“Guys I’m sorry,” Harry spoke and broke the silence. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Liam responded as he slid his arm around Zayn’s waist and pulled him close.

“We’ve come this far, we’re not going to give up now,” Zayn smiled at leant his head on his partners shoulder. It looked slightly awkward due to their heights but they looked   
comfortable.

“Pizza and a film at mine?” Niall offered, yet again breaking the tension.

“Sure,” everyone agreed and piled into their respective cars. Niall in his own, Zayn with Liam and Louis with Harry. They all drove away from the management’s office with mixed   
feelings. 

*

“We need to be at the doctor’s office in ten minutes!” Harry screamed into the bathroom as Louis was crouched on the floor near the toilet.

“I’m trying but your baby is making me puke my guts out!” Louis shouted back while Harry paced backwards and forwards around the front door. He was in his second trimester so he shouldn’t still have morning sickness. Turns out male pregnancies have worse side effects than female ones. 

“Please Lou, I want to see our child,” Harry muttered loud enough for his lover to hear him. 

“I’m coming, just get me a bag to take with me just in case I need to throw up in the car,” Louis sounded pained as he dragged himself up from the bathroom floor.

Harry ran round the kitchen, rummaging around the cupboards to find a bag. Grabbing what he needed, he then ran to the bathroom in enough time to catch onto Louis’ arm and help him stumble towards the car. 

“I’m starting to think that I’d like to be superman,” Harry chuckled. 

“It would certainly come in handy, especially the super speed” Louis laughed. This is what Harry treasured - the fact that they could make each other laugh with no effort. 

The car journey was short but it seemed to take forever. They had been waiting for this scan for twenty weeks as they missed the twelve week scan due to interviewing commitments. They were both angry about it and it led to many heated telephone calls to management but there was nothing else they could do. 

“You ready?” Harry pulled into a parking space and looked over at Louis. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be” He smiled. Harry walked round to his door and opened it for him. Louis gripped onto his hand as he stepped out of the car. The curly haired boy placed his arm around Louis’ waist. His fingertips grazing along the bump which Louis had now been sporting for a while. 

In no time they were ushered into the doctor’s room as they were paying to remain inconspicuous and that meant no sitting in the waiting room where photographers could snap a quick image. They were doing everything they would to keep these moments private and personal - just like they should be. 

“Hi there Mr. Tomlinson,” the female doctor entered the room. Her name was Ruby and she had been by Louis’ side for the entirety of his pregnancy. 

“Hi, Harry’s with me today,” Louis spoke fast through an enormous grin. Even though Harry wanted to be at every appointment their schedules made it impossible.

“I can see that,” Ruby smirked as she wheeled her chair over to where Louis was sat on the bed. 

“How’s everything?” She asked as she flipped through a clipboard full of papers.

“The same as before, I’m still throwing up and I feel huge!” Louis exclaimed and gestured towards his growing stomach. Harry chuckled next to him. He was used to his partner moaning about his weight gain. It happens at least three times a day, usually at meal times. Ruby smiled at Harry and chose not to comment.

“How about we lift up that shirt and have a look at the little one?” She offered and began to prep the necessary equipment. Louis wiggled and pulled his shirt up to reveal his stretched belly. 

“This may be cold” Ruby warned as she squirted gel over the bump. Louis gripped on tightly to Harry’s hand and they both turned their attention to the small screen. Louis squealed slightly as the cold gel was rubbed over his belly. 

“Can we find out their gender today?” Harry asked with an excited tone. 

“Of course, as long as we can see the important parts,” Ruby replied and started to point out parts of the baby to the couple.

“Hang on a second,” She paused and spun the screen around so she could take a closer look. Louis looked at Harry with a worried look.

“Don’t worry boys, it’s nothing bad” She quickly spoke, noticing the couple’s expressions. Harry visibly exhaled and Louis loosened the grip on his hand.

“It just looks like we might have found an explanation as to why your bumps so big Louis,” Ruby grinned as she twisted the screen back around.

“What do you mean?” Louis spoke nervously.

“Do I have a monster baby or something?” He spoke again, faster and slightly panicked. Harry giggled next to him. He knew he should be acting more concerned but Louis was just so silly when he was nervous. 

“No, you’re pregnant with twins,” She beamed as she watched the message slowly sink it. 

“Are you sure?” Louis grinned and looked at the screen. Ruby pointed out the two foetuses to the boys and confirmed that she was one hundred percent positive. 

“Do you know the genders?” Harry questioned, not once taking his eyes off the small black and white screen.

“Two girls,” Ruby answered. Harry smiled broadly at Louis and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“Someone better tell Niall he’s not getting his Godson,” Louis giggled and looked up at his partner. 

Nothing could ruin this moment for either of the boys. It was perfect.

*

The next few weeks seemed to fly past in a blur and before they knew it Louis was in his third trimester and their album was being launched. Having been sentenced to bed rest as   
much as possible, Louis was getting bored while the rest of his bands were out promoting. He didn’t think it was fair. He could still walk, he just got tired quick. 

It was a Saturday and One Direction were being interviewed by at least five different radio stations. Louis was in bed watching peter pan for the seventh time that week as the music seemed to stop his little girls from kicking insides. He was sure that at least one of them was destined to be a professional football player. He hoped so. 

He was flicking through a furniture catalogue when his phone rang and broke the silence. Louis was slightly annoyed as he needed to read the catalogue because he and Harry still hadn’t finished the nursery. 

“Hello?” Louis spoke into his phone as he balanced it on his shoulder so his hands were free to flick the pages. 

“Hey Lou, Harry’s on his way home,” Liam informed him with amusement in his voice. 

“Why? What’s so funny?” Louis asked trying to remain patient with his fellow band member. 

“He threw up all over the desk at radio one, Nick was not impressed!” Liam laughed down the phone. Louis burst out laughing unable to control it. He knew he should be acting like   
a concerned boyfriend but he couldn’t help it. 

“That’s so funny,” Louis managed to get out in between spurts of laughter. 

“Listen Lou, I’ve got to go sorry, speak soon!” Liam promised and hung up. 

Around ten minutes later he heard keys rattling in the door signalling that Harry had made it home. Louis pulled himself out of bed and staggered into the hall way to meet his boyfriend. 

“Hey babe,” He shouted as he made his way to meet him.

“Hey,” Harry shouted back and placed his keys in the bowl.

Louis was lost for words when he walked into the hall and saw his partner looking very healthy in a black suit jacket, white shirt and smart trousers. These weren’t the clothes he left in that morning. Louis remembers as they had a disagreement about whether Harry’s brown boots should be put in the bin or not. 

“How’re you feeling?” Harry asked and walked towards Louis.

“Fine,” Louis smiled.

“Good enough to come somewhere with me?” He smiled nervously as he held onto both of Louis hands. 

“Sure,” Louis smiled softly. “Let me get dressed, I’ll meet you out here in ten.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Harry winked and let go of his hands. 

Half an hour later (because Louis couldn’t find an outfit which he didn’t feel like a whale in) both boys were in Harry’s car driving towards an unknown (to Louis) location. Louis had spent the majority of the journey trying to convince Harry to tell him where they were going. Harry refused. 

“Liam said you threw up on the desk at radio one,” Louis spoke trying to distract himself from the fact that he doesn’t really enjoy surprises. 

“I needed him to throw you off,” Harry smirked.

“But you’re supposed to be being interviewed” Louis questioned.

“That’s what you thought,” Harry smirked again. 

The older man slumped into his seat with his arms folded on top of his bump. Harry chuckled, amused by his boyfriend’s immaturity.

“You look beautiful by the way,” Harry offered as he took one hand off the wheel and ran it over Louis’s large bump.

“Thanks” Louis blushed and placed his hand on top of Harry’s.

They pulled off the main road and after a few minutes of comfortable silence Harry stopped the car. As always he walked around to Louis’s door and held an arm out so he could pull himself up and out of his seat. 

“Where are we?” Louis asked as he walked clutching onto Harry’s side. 

“You’ll see soon,” Harry smiled as he pulled a silk scarf out of his pocket. 

“Close your eyes,” the younger boy spoke softly and tied the fabric around his partner’s eyes. Louis giggled as he didn’t have any words to say, he was too excited and happy. 

Harry led them into a building and didn’t speak again until he sat Louis down in a comfortable chair. 

“Are you ready?” Harry asked as he walked behind Louis to pull off his blindfold.

“I’m always ready for you,” Louis smirked and Harry let out a small chuckle.

“Stop being naughty,” Harry laughed and whipped his boyfriend playfully with the scarf.

“Open your eyes,” He smiled and watched his lover’s face light up as he took in his surroundings. 

“Woah…” Louis spoke quietly as his eyes darted around the large room. Harry had brought him to the place that means so much to both of them - the X factor stage where they   
were put into One Direction together. They were both sat on the stage surrounded by a sea of candles which were the only light. 

“I was going to have a picnic on the floor but I thought you’d get stuck in your current condition,” Harry joked as he nervously ran his hair through his curls.

“I’m not that bad,” Louis laughed and looked into his boyfriends eyes.

“Lou, I love you,” Harry smiled and leant forward to catch the older boy’s lips in a lengthy kiss. 

“I love you too Haz,” Louis responded when they pulled apart. 

Louis breath hitched as Harry stood up from his chair and knelt down on one knee. 

“Louis Tomlinson,” Harry smiled and grasped hold of Louis’ hands. 

“You’re my best friend, my whole life and are giving me the best gift anyone could ever give,” He paused and took a breath.

“Thank you for sticking by my side even when we weren’t allowed to be seen, for staying with me even when it felt like the word was against us,” He smiled.

“I’d love it if you’d make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” He grinned and let go of one of Louis’ hands to rummage in his inside pocket. He pulled out a small black box   
and held it open for Louis to see. 

“Of course I will,” Louis beamed and pulled Harry up into a bone crushing hug. Louis stood up and gestured for Harry to sit in his seat. Harry did and Louis plonked himself down on his knee. 

“Don’t you want this?” Harry smiled and passed Louis the box. 

“You know I do,” Louis opened the box and held it out to Harry who grabbed the ring and slid it onto his fiancé’s ring finger. 

“It’s beautiful,” Louis smiled and looked down at the simple white gold band. It had three small diamonds set into it. 

“I know you don’t like anything too bling,” Harry laughed and rubbed Louis’s stomach with the arm which is wrapped around him.

“It’s cheesy but they represent our past, present and future,” he added and placed a kiss against his unusually quiet partner’s cheek. 

“I love it,” Louis grinned. 

They sat like that for hours. Louis on Harry’s lap. Harry gently caressing Louis’s ever expanding bump. They spoke about their past, their memories and discussed their future. Yet again they were happy. 

*

They only had a week to wait until the big day. Louis had been put on complete bed rest and a date had been set for his caesarean.   
Niall, Liam and Zayn were round at Louis and Harry’s flat. They were helping Harry finish the nursery. Well, Zayn was helping Harry finish the nursery by painting a peter pan themed mural on the wall. Louis decided it would be fitting seems how the girls seemed to love it. Niall and Liam were sat on the end of the bed arguing with Louis about who would be the favourite uncle. 

“Will someone please come and help me?” Louis laughed as he shouted through to Harry and Zayn. 

“You’re on your own!” Harry called back. Louis heard the high five he gave Zayn and rolled his eyes.

“Listen Boys, Zayn will be the favourite uncle at this rate as he is not annoying the little girl’s daddy!” Louis giggled as Niall and Liam’s faces dropped.

“Fine, we’ll stop,” Liam responded and threw himself down next to Louis on the bed so he was lying next to him.

“Agreed,” Niall seconded and laid down on the other side of Louis. 

“What do you do all day?” Niall asked, “This is soooo boring!” He exclaimed.

“Tell me about it,” Louis chuckled and nudged Niall to make him fall off the edge of the bed.

“Oi!” The Irishman laughed as he fell to the floor. Louis smiled innocently and ran his hand over his stomach. The girls were overactive today and he was starting to feel pain when   
they kicked. Doctor Ruby said that it was normal though this close to his due date so he tried not to worry Harry or the other boys about it. 

“Get me some ice cream,” Louis fluttered his eyelashes at Niall.

“Fine, but only because of the two little ones,” Niall joked and left the room in search of frozen dairy products. 

Louis flinched as pain flooded the lower half of his body. Liam noticed and swiftly sat up.

“Lou, are you ok?” Liam asked, worry etched onto his face.

“Yeah,” Louis spoke through clenched teeth as another wave of pain spread through him. He couldn’t help but let out a little whimper and cling onto Liam’s hand. 

“Harry, Lou needs you in here,” Liam shouted and stroked Louis’ forehead in attempts to calm him down. 

Before they knew it the bedroom was filled with all five members of One Direction. However this was no concert or interview. Not one of them knew what to do. Harry was flustered   
as he sat down on the bed next to Louis. He tried to speak calming words into his ear but hearing his fiancé in pain was too much for him. 

“Liam, get my phone, ring Ruby, tell her what’s happening please,” He spoke loud and fast, not once breaking eye contact with Louis. 

“I love you baby, please stay calm,” He whispered into Louis’ ear as the older boy’s face screwed up in pain. 

Niall and Zayn were hovering at the bottom of the bed. 

“Zayn, go get his bag from the bathroom, It’s black and huge,” Harry ordered. 

“On it,” Zayn replied and left the room.

“Ni, get the other side of Lou, We’re going to help him get to the car,” Harry ordered again, trying to remain in control of the situation. Niall moved fast and did as his friend said.   
Louis looked concerned and let out a moan as they lifted him up from the bed. 

“Shhh, babe, it’s going to be ok,” Harry soothed and moved slowly trying to limit his fiancé’s pain.

“Ruby said to get him to the hospital, they’ve got a surgery waiting for him,” Liam followed behind them speaking as calmly as he could. Zayn had caught up to them and entwined   
his fingers with Liam’s. Louis’ black messenger bag hung from his shoulder.

“Let’s do this,” Harry said as he jumped into the driver seat of the car. 

*

Zayn, Liam and Niall were waiting in the drab hospital waiting room while Harry and Louis were in surgery. They were supposed to be ringing the important family members to   
inform them that it was time. In reality they were nervously waiting for news. 

An hour after Louis went into surgery it was finished. He and Harry were both back on the maternity ward. In their arms were two gorgeous baby girls. They were receiving all of their parent’s attention. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Louis smiled down at the wiggling infant which he was cradling. 

“That’s a first,” Harry giggled as he poked the nose of his new born. 

“I love them, I love you,” Louis looked up to Harry with tears forming in his eyes.

“Aww baby, I love you too, and I’ll love these girls forever,” Harry grinned back at him and captured his lips between his.

“We need to decide on names,” Louis reminded as they separated. 

“Not now, let’s just enjoy this,” Harry beamed as he motioned to Louis to swap over babies. 

They awkwardly passed them over to each other, something that they were sure would get easier with practice. 

“I suppose we should tell the boys,” Louis spoke quietly in a sing song voice as if he was speaking to his daughter and not his fiancé. 

“I’ll go get them,” Harry offered and hesitated for a moment as that meant passing his beloved child over to his partner.

“Give her here, she’s not going anywhere anytime soon,” Louis giggled at Harry and shifted girl his was holding into one arm in order to make room for the second. He was already an expert at holding two babies at a time. They said it would come naturally and it did.

“Harry,” Louis called just before Harry walked out the door. The curly haired boy spun around and smiled at his new little family.

“Thank you for these,” Louis raised the girls gently in his arms to make it clear what he meant. 

Harry smiled at his fiancé for his silliness and left the room. He was pretty sure that both him and Louis were the happiest they had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
